Control Exercises
by w nymph
Summary: Oneshot, AU, Dark!Fic – In a world in that the darkness has won, Kiryu decides to claim his reward. But it wouldn’t hurt to lay down a few ground rules first.


Author's Note: Okay I admit it myself. I AM an insane person. On top of my Real Life, and Rping I've decided to do THREE fic challenges at once. orz

Now I've got a total of 140 fics to write, on top of my multi-chaps, and currently I've currently finished four (though not all of them will find their way onto ff-net immediately). In this for my Kiryu/Yusei-claim at 30_angsts, and a bit of an experiment; I've never written outright slash before this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D

**Theme:** #26a Under your Skin

**Warnings:** Dark!fic. AU. Slash! And I mean the last warning. This is probably the closed I'll come to writing smut for now.

**Summary:** Oneshot – In a world in that the darkness has won, Kiryu decides to claim his reward. But it wouldn't hurt to lay down a few ground rules first.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I don't own the first few lines either. They are an abridged version of the 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith' novel's interludes. :D

**--- Control Exercises ---**

The darkness is always patient.

It can allow itself to be patient, for it's seed is everywhere and a mere rain-drop is enough for it to start bearing fruits however slow.

The darkness is patience itself, for it cannot lose.

The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.

And even stars burn out.

For those who knew the darkness, who had become one with it, who had been awoken from the beyond to serve it, to become vessels of the "wicked gods" as they were called, those who were named Dark Signer, those facts were given.

That was why Kiryu had known beyond a doubt that rushing his victory against Yusei was not a necessity. That only once their fifth member joined their group, he would be able to make Yusei live trough the true hell, the deepest dark abyss, for the darkness was patient and rewarded it's own.

And reward was waiting for him, now that the war was won. Now that they had defeated the Signers, his reward, his one wish that he'd asked to be granted was waiting, here in the depth of their lair.

Smiling he navigated through the dark, knowing exactly where to find the room he was seeking. He entered silently, locking it carefully; he didn't want to be bothered after all, not now, not ever.

The room was dark, lit by nothing but a small candles flame; just enough to make out the form of an unconscious boy lying on the floor. But Kiryu didn't need more light; the current illumination was more than enough for his purpose.

He walked through the room, moving without a sound – almost like a ghost – settling beside the beside the boy, beside Yusei, his one destined enemy, carefully threading his hand through unruly, dark hair; leaning down until only a hair's breadth separated them, a smirk ghosting over his face: "Wake up, wake up Yusei-ou~"

The body beneath him tensed immediately, and Kiryu quickly pulled back to avoid being hit when Yusei lashed out at him, more out of reflex than anything. He couldn't help but snicker and was delighted by the sound of his laugh rebounding through the room.

"Kiryu."

He looked up to see how Yusei had pressed himself against the wall, creating as much distance between them as possible for now, cobalt blue gems gleaming angrily in the dark, darting through the room, trying to make out his surroundings.

Kiryu's smile widened to an amused grin, as he watched emotions flickering through the other's eyes: anger, guilt, regret, fear, confusion, hate; all at once. The younger boy shouldn't be here, shouldn't be existing and he knew it. And yet he was.

Because Kiryu had willed him to be. Yusei hadn't suffered enough just yet.

"Why?" the younger boy hissed, "I lost to you. I shouldn't be here. So why?"

Kiryu kept looking evenly, never breaking eye contact, fascinated by the radiant blue shade; how much of Yuseis emotions they gave away; so much more than usual. What had the younger boy seen, he wondered, in those moments that he had spent in the pits of the underworld, far away from earth. Whatever it had been, the experience had changed the younger boy.

"I'm not finished with you." He declared at last, never blinking once, keeping up their starring-match. "I'm just not satisfied yet, you know…"

He smiled again, watching hot anger dyeing Yuseis eyes in an even deeper shade of blue.

"You are here because you failed." Kiryu continued to taunt, slowly stalking closer, like a hunter nearing his prey. "You failed, Yusei."

He smirked superiorly, seeing the other trembling in anger, in shame, and he wondered how much he could push him. Leaning in close he whispered: "You failed to protect _everyone_."

He smirked, relishing the almost visible tension between them. And then Yusei struck, so quick that Kiryu almost hadn't seen him move.

Next he knew, their roles were reversed, Yusei pressing him hard against the wall, panting angrily, glaring up to him. Kiryu wasn't worried. Instead he smiled in a way he knew to be insufferable: "Can't handle the truth, Yusei-ou~?"

Again Yusei pushed him against that wall, their breath tangling. Kiryu's eyes gleamed in amusement, the situation far to familiar, remembering cuddling close on rainy days, separated from Crow and Jack (who had been doing god knew what), wondering if Yusei thought about the same and stopped doing so when his lips where suddenly covered by Yuseis.

It was a violent kiss, so unlike any they had shared in the past, long, long before the war; not that Kiryu was complaining. He laughed when Yusei bit his shoulder, like a cornered animal lashing out, but he did nothing to take control; not yet.

Cloths were ripped, zippers opened, and Kiryu chocked on his laugh when Yusei thrust into him hard, but the pain was only a small discomfort, it made him feel so violently alive. He looked down to Yusei, who was panting more now than before, pressing his forehead against Kiryu's chest, perhaps not wanting to see, perhaps feeling ashamed all of sudden, which would be so much like him, wouldn't it; always creating his own hell by trying to fix _everything_ all at once.

But Kiryu would teach him; so many lessons; would make him scream in fear, in pain, in hate; would never let him forget how bad of an idea it had been to cross him until the day he burned out and died for good.

Moments later they were laying on the floor, too exhausted – too sated – to move. Kiryu smiled lazily when he saw Yusei looking up to him, realization dawning in his eyes. He pulled the younger boy even closer, chuckling while nipping his earlobe. "Don't think for one moment that I'll ever lose control here. Don't think that'll ever stop enjoying seeing you suffer. I won't stop before I'm satisfied."

Yusei's face was blank, void of emotion, except for that defiant glare that promised that he wouldn't give up the fight, not until he died, and Kiryu wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Even stars burn out. But until then he intended to enjoy his reward the best he could.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, pretty please? :D


End file.
